Unseen
by SonnyRose
Summary: Zabel, a demon from far away with only death in his mind got an interest in the western lord and his beloved mate. The lady went to delay his armies while her lord went after his troops. Sesshomarus mate died in his absence and this is the story of the lovers,how his mate Dante watched him wither away to then see her friends fight for their reunion in death.
1. Chapter 1-the truth of a broken heart

_(( I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Dante belong to theglassaddiction ))_

_Zabel, a demon from far away with only death in his mind got an interest in the western lord and jis beloved mate. The lady of the west went to delay his amries while lord got his own troups together, but something went very wrong. Sesshomarus mate died in his absence and this is the story of the soulbond lovers, how his mate Dante watched him wither away to then see her friends fight for their reunion in death. _

**Unseen chapter 1- the truth of a broken heart**

Darkness.

She couldn't feel him anymore.

She couldn't hear him.

All she felt was the darkness which kept creeping closer around her, suppressing her, capturing her.

She felt the panic grab her soul, and she fought to move, to open her eyes.

But nothing happened...

_{ No...i promised...no...no...i cant die..}_

She suddenly felt a huge weight on her soul, her last power dissapearing from her core.

Everything went dark.

The next thing she knew, she was in a room.

Dante looked confused around her, but she knew right away where she was.

_{ I...im home... }_

She looked around, letting her teal gaze wander over the familiar room as she frowned at herself.

_{ How did i get here? All i remember is that i fought Zabel...and i got badly wounded..._

_Sesshomaru. He had been there with me in the snow at the place where i crashed...where is he? }_

She started walking deeper into the house, searching for him but she got an odd feeling I'm her chest.

Something was wrong.

Really wrong.

She hurried her steps forward, almost running through the corridor.

She had to find him.

Suddenly she came to the livingroom and turned to look inside.

It was dark.

No lights were on, so all that lit up the room were the rays of the moon from the outside, which coursed a spooky cold light in the empty room.

No wait.

It wasnt empty.

The light fell on hair of sliver and Dante carefully took a few steps forward, softly calling his name.

"..Sesshomaru..?"

The youkai on the floor didn't react to her voice.

He just sat there, hanging his head by his knees as his hair fell down his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru?"

She walked a little closer and sat down in front of him looking up in his face.

She gasped as she jerked back a bit.

He looked horrible.

His eyes were filled of pain, fury and sadness.

His face was covered in stripes where his tears had fallen, but the tears themselves were long gone.

His eyes were red as he had cried for a long time.

He looked like he was dead, only his weak breaths showed that it was still life in him.

She called his name once again, but he still didnt move.

She reached for his cheek, wanting to comfort her mate.

But she couldnt.

She froze where she sat beside him.

Her hand just went right through him.

_{wha...what is this...}_

She looked at her hands, holding them up in front of her.

In her eyes she seemed just like normal.

She looked back at Sesshomaru and she noticed to her devastation that his breathing was low and un regular.

She pulled herself together and crawled forward to him, looking up in his face once again and she shakingly reached out for him again.

Her hand still went right through him.

She stared at him as tears formed in her eyes.

_{ He...is broken...his eyes..._

_... they are dead. }_

She looked down at the floor and she noticed that the floor was covered in a layer of dust, it was all over the place.

No one had walked in or out for days...maybe weeks.

No footsteps led from the taiyoukai...or to.

The truth started to sneak into her mind, but she didnt want to believe it.

Sesshomaru was broken.

She didnt leave any footprints.

She couldnt touch him.

She kept looking at her husband, facing the horrible truth.

She was dead.

She was nothing but a ghost, a lost soul in this realm.

She cried.

But not for herself, but for her love in front of her, since she could see that he was dying as well.

He looks so sickly in his white kimono, his skin im almost the same color.

He looked so thin, so fragile.

She could see his cheekbones much better than she should, which made her even more scared of how he looked underneath his clothes.

As she looked down his body, trying to get a glimpse of how his body looked underneath, scared of what she would find. That was when she noticed his hand, which were clutched tightly around something in his hands.

She moved a little closer to him, her non touching hands reaching for his living ones.

She met no resistance again when she reached his hand, her hand going right through his.

She fighted the tears the once again started falling down her cheeks as she saw what he clutched so desperately too.

It was their rings.

They were on that chain again, the same he had when he proposed to her a few months earlier.

She wanted to hug him so desperately, to show him she was just fine, that she still was with him.

But she couldnt.

Because she wasnt.

She sat down on the floor in front of him as the tears streamed down her face. She sat there for she didn't know how long without anything happening.

"...Dante..."

She looked shocked up at him when she heard her name, the word leaving his lips with pain, frustration, loss and love in his cracking voice.

"...why...you promised..."

His voice were shaking and full of pain as he spoke low.

"...you promised you wouldn't leave me...you promised.."

He whimpered heartbreakingly and Dante looked helplessly at him, her face wet of tears.

"Why did you die...why didnt i follow with you...i should had been there...i should had been by your side..when...when.."

His words had sounded so full of pain and regret, even though she heard that these same words had been said many times before.

She cried as she spoke desperatly to to him, but her words unheard in his ears.

She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that she had insisted to go by herself and that only she was to blame.

But as his voice went into a whisper when he started to stutter to then disappear completely, his whole body started shaking and she saw the tears fall from his eyes again.

No.

That wasnt ordernary tears she saw.

These tears were bloody red and she could now see that the golden orbs she loved so much were gone, replaced by the red youkai eyes that was split by a green slit.

She felt her heart freeze.

He was shaking of fury and loss, his body couldn't take this depression any longer.

His teeth were clenched tightly toghether and he growled furiously as he cried out his heartblood, letting the pain be replaced by an never ending fury, directed to the one and only that was responsible, but could harm many else.

"...Zabel...you...you..."

He didnt even finish that sentence, his furious growl taking over his words and the taiyoukai lent back towards the wall and growled one last time towards the ceiling before the wind around him engulfed him his body wrapped in into his last transformation as he gave up.

The taiyoukai Sesshomaru existed no more.

Dante stood frozen by the ruins of her home, watching the body of the once powerful and loved inuyoukai rampage in the forest, destroying everything in his path.

The soul of her beloved existed no more, only his youkai self were still in this realm.

A mind of a low level youkai in the body of a taiyoukai.

The destruction would be huge if he wasn't stopped.

Dante tried to turn away, she didn't want to see him this way, she didnt want to see the shell of her former lover be nothing but a force of destruction, destroying his own land and home.

But she couldn't.

She didnt wanna leave him alone again, even if she was nothing but a ghost and he was just a an empty shell of himself.

She still loved him...

And she always would.

But suddenly she could hear other things than the roar of destruction.

There was terrified, mourning voices around her and she finally was able to move and she saw all of them by the end of the clearing.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, Sonny, Hiten, Bankotsu and Mizuki.

They were all there, all that were fit fight.

Dante watched their dark but concentrated faces as they walked forward, closer to their lost friend or brother.

They collected themselves and then some darted of towards the inuyoukai, surrounding him, stopping his rampage.

He growled and stared with completely blood red eyes at the people which was in his way, letting his poison drip in pools over the ground as he shook his head wildly.

But his friends were prepared.

They moved in what looked like a planned formation, surrounding his sides with Inuyasha by his head.

Then the three males and the female attacked, Inuyasha unleashing his adamant barrage at his face, Miroku throwing his sutras toward his flank and bankotsu swung his sword at his left leg as Sango swung her hiakotsu towards his other one.

The inu didnt avoid the attack to Dantes horrified surprise, but let all of the attacks hit him and he fell to the ground, bleeding from thee flesh wounds on his nose and legs.

As he fell the purple light of a reformed barrier wrapped around his main body, legs and mouth and bound him to the ground.

The miko and the female hanyou secured their energy to the ground and the youkai only struggled a little as he growled a low.

She didn't want to look.

She couldn't.

But she couldnt bring herself to turn away.

She couldn't turn away from him.

She just stared at the scen in front of her, her tears had dried long ago.

She was surprised that a ghost could cry at all.

As she stared at the heartbreaking scene before her, she saw Sonny run to his head and kneel down beside him, leaning over his nose and stroke his fur softly.

She remembered now. She had known that Sonny had known him for far longer than her, she was his best friend as kids and she probably still was.

He was like her brother.

And now she had to watch him die.

Dante noticed that Hiten moved towards them, slowly lifting his pike.

She couldnt stop herself.

She ran to his side as well, kneeling down next to Sonny, looking down at her mate, into his red eyes.

She froze.

His eyes had their green slit again.

He was still there.

He wanted them to kill him.

Then she heard Hiten raise his pike, the sparks sparkling through the air, making her wanna shiver.

She stared softly into his unseeing eyes and at a moment she thought that he actually saw her.

Then a huge bolt of electricity were sent through his body and he jerked a bit, before his limbs relaxed and his eyes closed.

Then he stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter 2- A pups tears

_(( I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Dante belong to theglassaddiction ))_

_Zabel, a demon from far away with only death in his mind got an interest in the western lord and jis beloved mate. The lady of the west went to delay his amries while lord got his own troups together, but something went very wrong. Sesshomarus mate died in his absence and this is the story of the soulbond lovers, how his mate Dante watched him wither away to then see her friends fight for their reunion in death. _

**Chapter 2**

It was all quiet.

Except for the soft choking, cries that came from the young girl and female hanyou that hovered over the taiyoukai in her arms.

As his heart had stop beating, he'd returned to his human form.

Dante stood about one meter away from them, looking down into the ground.

_{ Why am i here...why do i have to see this...why...}_

"He shouldn't had died..."

Dante twitched as she heard the hanyou's sobbing words and she looked at her as she held her mate.

She should be holding him...but it she did, he wouldn't had been there.

" He shouldn't had needed to go insane...he could had lived on..."

She clenched her teeth as she lent over him again, her tears falling down on his cold face.

"If that bitch hadn't taken away every light he still had..."

_{ Taken...away..?}_

Dante moved slightly forward and kneeled beside them again, not able to look at his face and looked up at Sonny's.

Her eyes were full of sorrow and fury, her eyes not much different than what Sesshomaru's had been a while ago.

But she still had light in them.

Even if it were flickering now.

But then two arms embraced her from behind as her human boyfriend held his arms around her and the flickering weakened.

Sonny leaned back against Akio's chest, sobbing into his shirt.

The half angel raised and took a step back as they all watched him in silence.

"He should lay next to her. His body should be by her side..."

Hiten looked down on the halfling

In the humans arms, his pike feeling heavy of its deed.

"How could we do that? Only Dante knew how to get there..."

"I can."

Everybody turned their heads back at Mizuki, which just had spoken.

"I bring all of us there. I might not be able to take us the straight path as...as she did, but we'll get there"

"...Thats alright...we just need to get him there. He needs her, even if non of their souls are still in their bodies"

The others nodded slightly in agreement to the words that surprisingly come from the ex leader of the band of seven, Bankotsu.

"Yeah...we should get going as soon as we can"

Sonny looked up at Mizuki which nodded at her.

"Yes. Lets leave"

-Dante´s dimension-

The little group of friends stood staring out over the landscape in front of them, eyeing these new lands they have never set their foot in before.

"...Uhm...how do we find them?"

Inuyasha looked frowning back at the others, crossing his arms as he did so.

No one even bothered to care about that look on his face, they were surprised enough that he even pulled his rivalry with his brother aside a much that he willingly followed them to a world only his brother and Rin had seen. So then Rin spoke her first words since her adoptive fathers passing.

"I can show the way...the castle over there is where her family lives. We should find Makoto and..."

The young girl stopped for a bit, the words stuck painfully in her throat.

"...and the other things we seek"

They looked sadly but understanding at her as she spoke, nodding at the meaning at her words.

The young girl was now parentless once again.

The four females, Mizuki, Sonny, Kagome and Sango joined her side as they walked towards the castle in the distance, speaking softly to the depressed girl between them.

The guys followed tightly after, Bankotsu carrying his cold friend in his arms, not knowing that this whole thing still was observed by the pained soul which belonged to the once powerful youkai's mate.

She kept following them.

She felt that she had to.

She couldnt leave him.

She never would.

Dante followed the mourning train of youkai, hanyou's, angels and humans as they closed in to the castle grounds, but she kept her distance.

_{ I wonder...what the'll do..}_

She saw Sonny speak low to the gate keeper and he showed them the way in.

One of them even guided them inside.

She looked suprised at their easy entry, they even let the fighters keep their weapons. She couldnt help but wonder what excuse she used to get in.

It usually doesnt be that easy and that their got to keep their weapons?

That was odd.

Maybe they just said the truth.

Her engagement and marriage must be known by the people by now...

And her death.

She ran past the gate, right before the guards unseeing eyes as she closed in to the group she had followed.

She stopped running as she arrived close to them, now staying by the right side of Bankotsu as Mizuki had occupied his left.

She reached out for Sesshomaru's pale skin again, trying to focus her mind into her palm as it would be able to touch him if she did.

But to her big disappointment the same as before happened and she looked pained away and focused on the path before them.

They were now led through the castle gates and entered the main part of the castle, which was a big throne they were asked to stay asa servant ran to get the the his mistress, leaving the group in the middle of the hall. Some people which had already been in the room look weirdly at them and slightly frightened and horrified as they saw the corpse which was in Bankotsu's arms.

They probably couldn't see him clearly, but Dante saw that some recognized the pattern of the sleeve that where hanging in their view. Those people turned quickly around and sneaked away, probably to tell everyone the latest gossip.

That their passed princess mate now was dead as well.

She observed the servants different actions for a moment but were soon distracted by a movement in the corner of her large doors in the end opened and the lady of this castle strode in, followed by two servants.

Or more like guards.

She didnt trust her visitors at all. But it was neither her mother or the tall and muscular servants beside her that caught her daughters attention. In Belle's arms, where a little bundle of cloths and blankets and you could see that something tried to crawl out of it, trying to get into sight.

Soon a head popped out and two teal eyes looked at the newcomers, his magenta stripes and navy blue crescent moon shining against his pale skin and his silver hair is all messy because of his fluffy prison.

It was Makoto.

Makoto smiled as he recognized the scents and people before him and he struggled to reach out for them, but then he stopped.

He'd found another scent...

A scent that was wrong.

He started moving again, even moree this time, whimpering as he struggled to get to him, to the one which scent was wrong.

He needed to get to him.

The young pup couldn't tell what was wrong, why he didnt go to get him.

Why he didnt move as he lay in one of the humans arms?

The young inu started crying, stretching his hand out towards his father.

Makoto didnt know death.

But he knew how his mother had scented before she disappeared.

And now his father scented the same way.

He wanted to be in his strong, warm arms so badly, he had missed him ever since his granny had taken him away.

He hadn't wanted to go.

He hadn't wanted to leave his father, with that pained and crushed expression in his face as the woman that looked like his mother took him away from him.

And now he would disappear, just like his mother.

Makoto transformed and jumped out of the arms of an surprised god and flew towards Bankotsu which observed the pup calmly, but his eyes were kind of glossy as he did.

Makoto looked confused at him, not knowing why he acted like this and the request in his red eyes obviously were understood by the human.

He kneeled down towards the floor and carefully laid Sesshomaru down and Makoto landed softly next to him. He tripped towards hi fathers face, sniffing softly as he whined, trying to get an response.

Nothing.

As nothing happened did he buff his nose against his cheek.

He flickered slightly.

How cold it was.

He whined again as he licked his cheek gently.

Nothing happened now either.

Tears fell from the pups eyes as he leant his small head on the still chest that he'd rested close to so many times before, but which now had no beat inside it.

Somehow he knew, even though no one explained it to him.

His father were gone.


End file.
